Roll With The Wind (DenNor)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Esta especie de poema fue inspirado en la canción "Roll With The Wind" del cantante bielorruso-noruego Alexander Rybak. Más bien sería "SongFic" pero no creo que sea solo esto, ha de ser más bien un punto de vista de la canción con la pareja hetaliana DenNor. La canción Roll With The Wind no es de mi autoría, el maestro Alexander Rybak. También en Wattpad: https:/my.w.tt/UiNb/Tk9H


A veces podría oírse luego de tantas y "malditas" guerras según palabras de la representación humana de Dinamarca, sollozar por un amor que por mero poder de otro, tuvo que ser separado y ahora es independiente y ha de pensar que nunca le volvería a ver, aunque claramente sabe algo, que nunca le culpará por tan triste destino, porque sí, lo hirió de una forma tan cruel, solo por irse a pesar de ser obligado, tan dulce fue la forma, aunque a su vez tan amarga.

Según él, nunca podría decir en su vida, que se siente a morir por un noruego, sí, un chico, el pasado y tristemente ahora en día, han sido marcados por la homofobia, ¡oh recuerdos del maestro Andersen!, porque para qué, él tampoco es heterosexual y por tener tanta diversidad sexual posiblemente el resto de las representaciones ni lo sean, casos se han visto en la larga vida qué se ha de llevar a espaldas.

Aunque para qué, nunca habría querido decir que era el noruego quien le hacía sentir tal mar de cosas, porque simplemente creía que lo odiaba por tal forma como le trataba y nunca llegaría a pensar que podría al menos darle un beso, una caricia, un susurro...

¡Oh maldita tristeza! que le recuerdan que, quienes pueden llevarlo a la locura son su alma y su mente jugando una mala pasada con sus recuerdos, su mente que tanto aguarda y su alma que simplemente ha sido un factor que puede llevarlo a lo que puede considerar como una salvación, porque claramente a pesar de su condición de país si tiene alma, y por obvias razones sentimientos.

Y no solo eso... su cuerpo y su cerebro, quienes aguardan por alguien que no verá en mucho tiempo y además, el hecho que el destino que se le aguarde sea que nunca más le vea en la vida.

¡Esto llevaría a la locura a cualquier hombre! porque, simplemente morir de amor sería posible, pero para él no, porque ser país solo lo deja llorar por amor, pero nunca le dejará morir por él, ¿entre lágrimas podría al menos pensar en la fuerza y el corazón aquel danés?. Bueno, al vez podría hacer eso, aunque no sabemos si ha de ser posible en un momento así, porque en el fondo él no es el único que podría llorar por eso.

En el otro lado hay un noruego que está a su vez pensando en el como poder decir que realmente le gusta alguien, problemas de ser tristemente, alguien tan tímido y tan silencioso, como tal vez lo sea el anteriormente mencionado chico que ni tocando notas de un violín firmado a mano por su cantante favorito puede calmarlo.

Y como se sabe y como siempre pasa, por mucho que se esconda todo, lo que todos conocen como el viento, la tierra o hasta el propio fuego y lluvia, siempre serán iguales.

Y mientras que ambos solo han de irse a la par del viento, haciéndose distancia entre ellos, el calor del que debería ser un reconfortante fuego solamente es acompañado por la lluvia, que simplemente les deja un vacío.

Esto debía terminar, lo único que podría hacer esto hacerse un llamado de reencuentro luego de todo, dónde las palabra sobren y el amor prevalezca, donde claramente lo único que alcance es el reconocer que no ha de importar que límites hay en el país, saliendo ambos a su travesía por volverse a ver.

Ese reencuentro que se hizo posible, no fue de muchas palabras, no fue de mucha expresión noruega, solo fue dada por una sonrisa danesa que expresaba sensaciones de alegria, ¡oh recuerdos de aquel reino! miren no más a sus dos antiguos líderes, qué al principio fue por política y ahora es una relación que ha de ir más allá de eso, porque entre países existe el amor y ellos más que lo han de saber, porque como han de tener una mente fuerte para recordar, tienen corazón noble para amar.

Aunque se noten con corazón de piedra algunos, porque hasta el clima de su país puede jugar con ellos, definitivamente en el fondo pueden tener el como amar, cual hermoso ejemplo podría ser ese par de naciones del fondo, quienes solo van tomados de manos intentando pensar en que palabras soltar bajo el viejo y precipitado clima.

Y se, qué han de preguntar por sus palabras, ya que se notan lágrimas de ambos de nuevo, por frases marcadas por sentimiento y acentos nórdicos.

Tan típica y a su vez tan cierto que lo dijeron ambos casi en un canto: "nunca te recriminaría que fuera todo tu culpa".

Porque esa frase no ha de tener mucho que ver, porque ni del uno ni del uno fue su culpa, o tal vez, esas palabras siguientes de "supongo que yo también tuve algo que ver" que habrá dicho el danés, solo fueron un leve golpe de pecho para el noruego, porque aunque sus expresiones se mantuvieran firmes, en el fondo quería sollozar, pero hacerlo según este sería un golpe en vano a su dignidad.

Porque en el final de este llamado por ellos recuerdos cantados mencionan ese hecho de "nunca creí que desde el principio me enamoraría de tí".

Dándose cuenta que ese viejo cumplido podrían habérselo dicho de frente de nuevo una y otra vez, hasta que se hartaran y volvieran a compartir sus labios, recordando de nuevo cada cosa del otro y cada aspecto que les hiciera recordar el porque de tanto amor que simplemente solo lo demostraban en situaciones como esta.

Porque ya el danés se estaba volviendo simplemente loco de amor, mirando esos viejos cuadros .

Como si existiera un espacio en el corazón, porque para qué, ese espacio existía desde que se disolvieron esos lazos que parecían más amorosos que otra cosa, desde hace más años de lo que ambos se imaginan.

Ahora vemos a un par de naciones enamoradas caminando juntos luego de estar solo hablando de un amor que simplemente según ellos el destino solo los mandó a romper, y sí, volvieron a tomar la homofobia en ambos países.

Sí, con homofobia, la que saluda cada día a la mayoría de personas, con la que mataron miles de personas, y para ajustar, el representante de un país debe permanecer en silencio, sin que pueda defender a nadie o a nada, ¡vaya inclusión existe en el mundo!.

Con razón existe la guerra, con razón excluyen tontamente a un diferente.

Y lo peor es que, por mucho que se luche o pelee, por una u otra razón siempre el viento, la tierra, el fuego y la lluvia siempre permanecerán iguales, por muchos corazones que se encuentren, el maldito mundo seguirá tal cual como está y al final no importará nada de lo que dos representaciones, un danés y un noruego peleen ante el mundo, porque sus voces serán acalladas por sus jefes, porque sus voces solo serán escuchadas por él que Hans Christian Andersen llama Dios.

Y solo han de ser ellos quienes van rodando por el viento, distanciando todo lo que queda, al final solo haciendo como un principio, pero esta vez juntos, en lo que llamarían ellos un fuego esta vez ya menos amargo, que simplemente suprimía lo que parecía como una lluvia en sus corazones, ya no se sentía esa soledad de la que hablaban.

Y al final juntos solamente admitirían entre notas de violín y frases ya dichas anteriormente

"Jamás te culparía por el dolor en mi corazón, nunca te culparía por las lágrimas" porque ellos saben que solo basta decirse eso para darse cuenta que nada ha de cambiar.

Porque simplemente en secreto no ha de importar nada en el cruel mundo del amor, porque ya nada importa ni el simple hecho del amor entre los que se llaman actualmente "Reino de Dinamarca" y "Reino de Noruega" y así será llamado hasta el final.


End file.
